A New Beginning
by BarbaraBriana
Summary: Finn thought everything in his life was perfect until he met her. Rachel is the new girl in school and she never knew what a year it would be until she met him. M for language and possible lemons. Mainly Finchel, some temporary Fuinn, maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I promised a new story, and here it is! I would love feedback to know whether or not you feel that I should continue or if you'd be interested in reading something like this. It's going to progress into the future, I think, but for right now, it's high-school Finchel with some obvious Fuinn, maybe some other ships.**

**On to the story!**

_When you think everything is perfect, sometimes it's time to take a step back and look at the rest of the world. _

_She may not be the most beautiful girl or the most popular, heck, she may not even be a dot on your radar, but the moment you see her, you will know. She is the beginning of your life, and she is the end. You will spend the rest of your life with her._

_But until you find her, your life is missing something… And then it all changes._

Finn Hudson walked into the halls of McKinley High. Today was the beginning of the rest of his life. Well, at least he thought he was beginning the rest of his life.

Finn was quarterback of the football team, engaged to the most beautiful girl in school, and he thought everything was going great. He was a senior this year. He would graduate and marry Quinn Fabray and he would have a football scholarship to some extraordinary school.

That's how Finn Hudson expected to start and end his senior year, but that's not how things went at all.

Being the new girl on campus her senior year of high school was not Rachel Berry's idea of fun. Her mother, famous Broadway star and singer, Shelby Corcoran, had married some sleaze of a guy, who she had then divorced only a few months later.

After deciding that it was time to take a break from Broadway, Shelby had taken her only daughter and herself to her hometown. Lima, Ohio.

So, here Rachel was on the steps of her new high school, McKinley High, hoping to start her senior year right.

She walked into the counselor's office and was greeted by a doe-eyed redhead.

"Um, excuse me? Miss… Pillsbury? I'm Rachel Berry, a new student here," Rachel said timidly.

"Oh, hi!" Miss Pillsbury replied, turning around and pulling a file out of a cabinet.

"Let's see, Miss Berry… You are a straight A student, involved in the student council, you were in GLEE club?" she said, dropping the folder.

"Um… yes," Rachel replied, fidgeting slightly.

"We have an excellent GLEE club here at McKinley, I'm sure Will—I mean Mr. Schuester would be honored to have the daughter of Shelby Corcoran on his team," she smiled.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not sure if I'm interested right now," she replied, "Thank you though, Miss Pillsbury, I'll um… see you again sometime."

She rushed out of the office and bumped into a guy, dropping her books.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, I should have been watching where I was going," she rambled, looking at the floor and avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay, really," he said, stopping her from rushing and picking up her books for her.

They both stood up and she finally looked him in the eyes.

_Life really only has one beginning and one end._

Rachel Berry was eye to eye with Finn Hudson, and Finn Hudson had never seen anyone as beautiful as her in his life, not even his girlfriend, the one he was engaged to.

_Shit. I'm engaged. Supposedly. It was Quinn's idea. _

"I-I'm sorry, I have to be somewhere," Rachel managed to choke out, walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" he said, trying to stop her, but it was too late. She had already rounded the corner into another hallway.

This was not good. He didn't even know this girl and he already felt a connection to her. He had to find out who she was.

Rachel walked into her last class of the day, calculus.

She wasn't a huge fan of math, but she was good at it, so it was obvious that her mother had insisted they put her in calculus.

She sat down in the back and was aimlessly scribbling in her notebook when she heard a cough beside her.

She looked to the left and saw the boy she had ran into in the hallway.

_Shit._

"Hi," he smiled, "I'm Finn. Finn Hudson."

"Hi," she answered, ignoring him as she continued to doodle.

"And you are?" he persisted.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry," she said, forcing a smile as she turned back to her notebook.

"You're the new girl, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Yes," she sighed, annoyed.

"I'm sorry if I'm pissing you off, I'm just trying to be your friend," he said, turning around and facing the front of the room.

Rachel felt kind of bad. She needed friends. She was all alone in this stupid pathetic little town and the last thing she needed was an enemy.

"Finn?" she said, as he turned towards her, "I'm sorry for being a bitch, I'm just… It's hard trying to adjust to a new environment. And everyone expects me to be brilliant because my mother is—"

Just at the time she was about to begin her life rant, the teacher stood at the front of the classroom, clearing his throat.

_Well, guess I won't be talking to him anymore._

As the teacher lectured on and on about limits, she heard a small sound to her right and looked in the floor as a note was kicked towards her.

_What about your mother? And what are you doing after school?_

_My mother is a famous Broadway star… everyone expects me to be extraordinary… I mean, I sing okay, but I'll never be as good as she is. And I'm going home, I think… why?_

She kicked it back towards him.

_I'm sure you're wonderful. Come with me somewhere._

_Don't you have a girlfriend or something? You're obviously a football player and I'm not really in your league… You're a little out of mine… _

She waited.

_Don't worry about that. I just want to talk to you. Get to know you. Friends. _

_Fine, Hudson. I'll go with you. _

More waiting.

_Great. I'll walk you there after class._

_You've got it._

Little did Rachel know what she was about to get herself into.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the favorites, story alerts, and reviews y'all :) I'm really excited about this story, so therefore, I've already written the first four chapters or so and I decided I'd go ahead and post Chapter 2.**

**I forgot to mention, Rachel is very OOC in this. Since I'm assuming Rachel wouldn't cuss a lot and since her outfits are going to be somewhat different, but also similar to current Rachel. Also, Rachel doesn't realize how good her singing talent is, so, that's definitely OOC.**

**Also, Finn is somewhat OOC, as he's in freaking calculus, and we all know that Finn probably wouldn't really be in calc. ANYWAY…**

**I'm glad you all are enjoying this so far. I might have Chapter 3 up by Tuesday, it just depends on how busy I am then.**

**Thank you so much for all the support and for reading!**

"Hudson, where are we going?" she questioned him, looking at the empty hallways.

It was a Friday afternoon and absolutely no one was left in school after class had let out.

Finn opened the doors to the auditorium.

There, on the stage, stood a microphone.

"Wh-what are we doing?" Rachel asked, looking at the microphone nervously.

"Sing for me, Rachel," he said softly.

"I can't. I don't sing… I mean, I do sing… but… I can't," she said, trying to formulate a good reason for her not to sing in front of this strange boy.

"Please?" he asked, turning towards her and smiling crookedly.

_Damn. If he does that too much then I'm going to have problems resisting anything he says._

"Fine, damn it," she sighed, setting her book bag down as Finn sat down in the middle of the auditorium and she took the stage.

_What am I supposed to sing?_

As if he was reading her mind, he said, "Just sing," he smiled at her again.

She glared at him mentally for using the smile again.

She started singing _Jar of Hearts_.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_I've learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_Dear, It took so long just to feel all right  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are? _

As she sang the last note, Finn was on his feet, applauding her performance.

"Oh stop it, Hudson, I'm not that good and I know it," she said, running off the stage and towards the auditorium doors.

Finn grabbed her backpack and followed her, stopping her and forcing her gently against a locker.

"Move the fuck out of my way," she huffed, not looking at him.

"Who told you you're not good, Rachel?" he asked her, taking her chin and forcing her to look at him.

_Damn, he's tall…_

"My mother always tells me I'll never be good enough, how I'll never make it on Broadway because I don't care enough and how my voice sucks and all of this other bullshit," she admitted.

"How could she say that? Your voice is beautiful, you're—" he trailed off.

"What were you just about to say?" she asked him.

"Nothing, I just…" he muttered, looking at her lips.

"Finn," she whispered, her tongue darting out over her own lips, "You can kiss me if you want."

His lips moved closer to hers, brushing softly against them, then pressing firmer as she grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

Their lips parted and he looked at her before the realization hit him.

_I'm in a relationship with Quinn. I just kissed another girl. Fuck._

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I have to go," he said, handing her book bag to her as he ran out the door, leaving her standing there in the hallway.

Rachel sat in front of her computer screen, staring at Finn Hudson's Facebook. He had accepted her friend request, but she couldn't stop staring at the screen.

_In a relationship with Quinn CheerCaptain Fabray_

_He's in a fucking relationship with the fucking cheer captain. Hell, of course he is, he's the fucking quarterback of the football team. Fuck you, Hudson. FUCK YOU._

She slammed her laptop screen shut and grabbed a pillow from her bed, screaming into it.

Just about that time, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she sighed, knowing she was about to hear a lecture from her mother.

"Rachel, this room is a mess," she said, pointing to the boxes and Rachel's trashcan.

"Yeah mom, I'll clean it up later," she said nonchalantly.

Her mother rolled her eyes and sat down on Rachel's bed.

"So, how was school? Did you join the Glee club? I sure hope you did. Maybe they can help you sound better. Your pitch is awful…." She began.

Rachel tuned her out, thinking about other things.

_Why did Hudson want to hear me sing? _

_Why the fuck did he kiss me if he has a girlfriend?_

_What if he's in Glee club?_

_What if he wants me to join?_

_What if I do join and actually like it?_

_What if his girlfriend, fucking cheer bitch, is in Glee club too?_

_Well, I might as well have some fun with this, give him a boner or something at least._

_This gives me an excellent idea of what I'm wearing Monday…_

"Rachel, are you even listening to me?" her mother asked, angrily.

"Yeah, mom, I'll join Glee club, whatever," she said, turning her computer back on.

"Who is that?" her mother asked, looking at the Facebook page that was still open on Rachel's computer.

"Just some guy I met in one of my classes today," Rachel said, hoping her mother wouldn't say anything else.

"You need to date someone like that Rachel, well, if he can sing that is," she said snarkily.

Rachel nodded, letting out a sigh of relief when her mother left.

"If you only knew, mom…" she muttered under her breath.

**A/N: Hi again. Yes, Shelby is a bitch. You can say it. **

**Anyway, let me know what ya think. Love it, hate it, suggestions? Reviews are much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi y'all Thanks so much for the positive reviews/favorites/story alerts! I'm glad you are enjoying.**

**Rachel's about to crank this up some. It's going to get GOOD.**

**I have through chapter 6 written by the way, so I'll try to post a chapter update at least once a week if not more.**

**Thank you again for reading!**

!

Rachel made it through her classes the following Monday, waiting anxiously for the end of the day. She was heading to the music room to talk to the Glee club and audition, hoping, but secretly knowing, that Finn would be there.

She'd worn an outfit that would definitely make Finn notice her.

She was wearing a skirt that fell above her knees, and a low cut sweater with nothing but her best pink push up bra underneath. The sweater was cream colored, so if you looked close enough, and you kind of had to with the amount of cleavage she was baring, you could see the bra too.

She felt a little naughty in the outfit, but the boy deserved it after kissing her and not telling her he had a girlfriend.

She sat down in calculus next to him and he glanced over at her, then instantly did a double take.

"Hudson," she said calmly, not looking at him.

"Rachel, what… what are you wearing?" he managed to choke out.

"This is what I always wear," she said nonchalantly.

"No, the other day you were wearing a skirt that was a lot longer than that one and your…" he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"They're called breasts, I'm sure you get a handful of your girlfriend's all the time," she smirked.

"Look, Rachel, I'm sorry…" he began.

"Don't, just don't, consider the boner that I'm pretty sure ifs forming in your pants thinking about what's underneath all of this, though I'm sure you can at least see half of it, and the bottom half _does_ match, is punishment enough," she forced a smile at him and went back to ignoring him.

She looked over and saw him fidgeting in his seat.

_Knew it._

As the final bell rang, Rachel followed him, looking away when his girlfriend came up beside him and took his hand.

They both began walking to the choir room.

Rachel waited until several other people walked in there before she knocked on the door, causing the whole room, including who she presumed to be the director, Mr. Schuester, to look at her.

"Hi, um… I'm Rachel Berry, I'm new here. I was just wondering if I could try out for Glee club?" she said nervously.

"Of course, Rachel," Mr. Schuester smiled, "Just tell Brad here what you want him to play and we'll all listen to your audition.

Everyone that she had to sing in front of was looking at each other curiously. She was sure they'd all heard about who she was, who her mother was, and they had been waiting on this, but now it was time for them to show who she actually was.

She started singing _Defying Gravity._ It was one of her mother's signature songs, so Rachel thought she might as well.

_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap!<em>

_It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I am defying gravity<br>And you wont bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits  
>''cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<br>Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<em>

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you wont bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity and you bring me down<br>bring me down!  
>ohh ohhh ohhhh!<em>

As soon as she finished, the whole room was clapping, clearly impressed with her.

She made eye contact with Finn and his girlfriend looked at her curiously, then gave her a glare as she looked at Finn.

"Well, Rachel, it seems you might be good enough to be a female lead with Finn here," he gestured.

_He's the male lead. WHAT?_

"Oh, that'd be great Mr. Schue," she smiled.

Finn fidgeted in his seat again, earning a weird stare from Quinn.

"Mr. Schue," Quinn said, "I hope this isn't going to take away from my opportunities to sing with my boyfriend."

"Well, Quinn, we really need a strong female lead for regionals, and I'm not sure if you can do that…" he trailed off.

She had a really pissed look on her face and she stood up and stormed out of the choir room.

"Hold on guys, I'll be back," Mr. Schue said, running out after them.

The rest of the club, except for Finn, walked up to Rachel and introduced themselves.

"You're amazing," one of them said, "I'm Kurt by the way."

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Tina."

"Mercedes"

"Mike."

"Brittany."

"Santana"

"Artie."

"Puck."

"Blaine."

"Finn, aren't you going to get up and introduce yourself?" one of them asked.

"I already know him," Rachel muttered, but Finn came over anyway.

"I told you that you were good," he said to her.

"Yeah, well, you were good too," she said.

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

"Nevermind," she said.

He was about to question her further, but Mr. Schue and Quinn had returned to the room.

Quinn didn't introduce herself to Rachel. Rachel was okay with that.

Rachel sat down and listened to Mr. Schuester, taking notes about what they were thinking on doing for sectionals.

He also suggested that Rachel and Finn have a practice session and become acquainted with each other's voices.

_That could be bad._

Rachel stood around in the choir room as Finn talked to Quinn, waiting to ask him when he wanted to practice.

"Whatever, Finn," she heard Quinn say as she stormed out of the room.

"Hey, you okay?" Rachel asked him.

"Yeah, fine, I guess," he said, looking at the floor.

"I was just going to ask you when and where you wanted to practice…" she said.

"Um… can you come over to my house later tonight? My mom's out of town and we can practice there. I didn't think you'd want to practice at your house because of your mom," he said.

"Yeah," she gulped, "I'll be there."

"Okay, see you then," he said, sending her a crooked smile.

_Why did I just agree to go to his empty house? Am I trying to get him or myself in trouble?_

_Apparently so._

!

**A/N: Oh snap. She's going to his house. What's going to happen!**

**Leave me love and let me know what you think. I promise I won't bite. Rachel might though. Maybe Finn too. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm in a fantastic mood and having a good week, so I'm going ahead and posting Chapter 4. It's kind of short, but it's necessary. There's more to come soon. Like I said, I already have through Chapter 6 written, just have to post it.**

**Thank you all SO much for the reviews and telling me how much you like this story :) I really like knowing what you think.**

!

Rachel hadn't changed outfits since earlier. And that was probably a bad idea.

But oh well, whatever happened when she went to Finn's house was not completely her own doing. She liked him, she wasn't going to lie about that.

She also liked his lips and the way he had kissed her.

She was about to knock on the door, but she stopped, she heard singing inside.

_I can't fight this feeling anymore… What started out as friendship has grown stronger, I only wish I had the strength to let it show_…

She knocked on the door.

The singing abruptly stopped and a shirtless Finn Hudson answered the door.

"Hey," he smiled.

She didn't know what to say. She was face to face with his chest.

_Damn, payback is a bitch_.

"This is your way of paying me back, isn't it?" she said, not taking her eyes off of his chest.

He laughed, "Well, maybe a little."

"Okay, well let me go get a change of panties from my car," she muttered.

Finn laughed.

"Rachel, just come in," he motioned.

"Okay," she managed to say.

She walked into his house, noting that it was very homey.

"Do you just live with your mom?" she asked, looking at pictures.

"Yeah, my dad died when I was little," he trailed off.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I never knew my dad either… My mom had a one night stand with some guy… She almost gave me up for adoption… Sometimes I wish she had. Maybe I would have had two gay dads or something."

Finn had come up behind her and was standing there shirtless, still.

Rachel turned around and looked up at him.

She ran his hand across his bare chest, causing him to shiver slightly.

"Rachel, I can't," he whispered, closing his eyes as she placed her hand against his cheek.

"I know," she said, taking her hand away.

She instantly missed the loss of contact.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you were good too?" he asked her.

"I meant the kiss," she said, ducking under his arm and going to sit on his couch.

"Oh, well, you were good too…" he added.

She smiled, watching as he put a shirt on.

"Finn," she began, "She doesn't love you."

"What makes you say that?" he said somewhat angrily.

"She treats you like shit. She doesn't even tell you she loves you. She's using you for status…" Rachel stated.

"How dare you say that, Rachel? I've been dating her since my sophomore year of high school, I tell her how much she means to me all the time," he fumed defensively.

"Then why did you kiss me?" she asked.

There was a long pause and Rachel figured he wasn't going to answer her question.

She stood up and turned to leave.

"Because you make me feel different. You make me feel alive. You make me feel like I'm actually worth something. You actually listen to me, and I saw fireworks when we kissed," he said quietly.

She turned back around.

"I do love Quinn, or at least I used to, but she seems so distant lately, she never wants to spend time with me unless I'm hanging on her arm in the hallway, she never kisses me anymore, and we never do anything either… She's not who she used to be and… I don't like it," he continued.

"Then why are you still with her?" she said, asking the obvious question.

"Because I didn't think there was anything better out there for me," he said.

She walked back over to him and looked up at him.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

He cupped her face in his hands, bringing his lips to hers. She kissed him back, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He pushed her lips open wider with his tongue, moving his tongue against hers. She kissed him softer, finally pulling away.

"Sing to me," she whispered.

She sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her.

_So long  
>I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long<br>Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
>I only know it's a matter of time<br>When you love someone  
>When you love someone<em>

_It feels so right, so warm and true  
>I need to know if you feel it too<em>

_Maybe I'm wrong  
>Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?<br>This heart of mine has been hurt before  
>This time I wanna be sure<em>

_I've been waiting for a girl like you  
>To come into my life<br>I've been waiting for a girl like you  
>A love that will survive<br>I've been waiting for someone new  
>To make me feel alive<br>Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
>To come into my life<em>

_You're so good  
>When we make love it's understood<br>It's more than a touch or a word we say  
>Only in dreams could it be this way<br>When you love someone  
>Yeah, really love someone<em>

_Now, I know it's right  
>From the moment I wake up till deep in the night<br>There's no where on earth that I'd rather be  
>Than holding you, tenderly<em>

_I've been waiting for a girl like you  
>To come into my life<br>I've been waiting for a girl like you  
>And a love that will survive<br>I've been waiting for someone new  
>To make me feel alive<br>Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
>To come into my life<em>

_I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh  
>Ooh, I've been waiting<br>I've been waiting, yeah  
>I've been waiting for a girl like you<br>I've been waiting  
>Won't you come into my life?<br>My life? _

She leaned across the couch and kissed him again.

"I don't know what you're going to do, Finn, but no matter what you choose, I'm here for you, okay?" she vowed.

He nodded.

At that moment, Finn had to decide whether to do the right thing, or to follow his heart. He just wasn't sure which option was which.

!

**A/N: Ah, sweet love.**

**Will Finn make the right decision? Will he break Rachel's heart again?**

**There's a BIG twist coming soon. You're not going to see it coming.**

**Reviews are nice. I like knowing what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews :). This Chapter's going to be kind of intense. Lots of drama and all.**

**Chapter 6 will resolve most of this, so don't fret yourself yet!**

!

Rachel walked into Calculus the next day wearing something a bit more normal. She was wearing a simple white dress and pink ballet flats.

She waited for Finn to come into the classroom, but he never showed up.

_What the fuck?_

She excused herself to go to the bathroom and began scouting the hallways for him.

!

Skipping calculus was a bad idea, Finn knew that, but Quinn had insisted that they need to talk and her free period was when he had calculus.

"Finn, you like that new girl, don't you?" she said, keeping her calm.

_Damn, she gets to the point._

"She sings really well, Quinn, and she's nice," he said.

"No, Finn, you like her. I can tell by the way you look at her. You used to look at me that way," she said angrily.

"Well, Quinn, if you weren't such a bitch and actually paid me any attention, then I might love you again," he replied angrily.

She looked at him shocked.

"Fuck you, Finn," she said, starting to storm off.

"Quinn," he sighed, "Wait!"

"What do you want from me, Finn? Do you not want to be popular anymore? Are you going to go date some slutty hoe like that girl?" she asked him.

"I just want someone who cares about me," he admitted.

"Well, Finn, you better get your shit together, because I'm pregnant," she said.

She looked shocked at the words that had come out of her mouth, like she hadn't wanted to admit them to him yet.

"W-what?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant, dumb ass. You know, with a baby," she said.

"Quinn, I…" he didn't know what to say.

"I'm not sure it's yours," she finally said after a long pause.

"What?" he asked, his expression changing from confused to angry.

"I've been having a fling with someone else, okay? That's why I've been distant. I wanted to test the waters before I broke up with you…" she said.

Finn was angry.

"Who is it, Quinn?" he demanded.

"That's not important, just… I'll get the paternity test results and let you know," she said, turning to leave.

_Shit. What if I got Quinn pregnant?_

Finn looked up and saw Rachel standing at the end of the hallway.

!

_He might've gotten Quinn pregnant._

_I kind of feel like shit for kissing him now._

"Rachel," he said, "Look…"

"I can't do this right now, Finn," she said, running off in the other direction towards her car.

!

Rachel sat in her car all through calculus and all through Glee club rehearsal. She was supposed to be singing with Finn today, but she just couldn't do it.

She finally went back into the building and into the auditorium and stood behind the microphone, taking a deep breath before she started singing.

_Close enough to start a war _

_All that I have is on the floor _

_God only knows what we're fighting for _

_All that I say, you always say more _

_I can't keep up with your turning tables _

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe _

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me _

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me _

_I can't give you what you think you gave me _

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables _

_To turning tables _

_Under her disguise, I see you, ooh_

_Where love is lost, your ghost is found _

_I braved a hundred storms to leave you _

_As hard as you try _

_No, I will never be knocked down _

_I can't keep up with your turning tables _

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe _

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me _

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me _

_I can't give you what you think you gave me _

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables _

_To turning tables_

_Next time I'll be braver, _

_I'll be my own savior _

_When the thunder calls for me _

_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior_

_Standing on my own two feet _

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me _

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me _

_I can't give you what you think you gave me _

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables _

_To turning tables  
>Turning tables, yeah, yeah <em>

_Turning, yeah_

She finished the song and looked up to see Finn standing in the doorway of the auditorium.

"That was beautiful," he said.

"Yeah, well…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry you heard all of that, Rachel… I was thinking about breaking up with Quinn, but if she's pregnant with my baby…" he began.

"I get it, Hudson, you want to be with her. Even though she _cheated_ on you…" Rachel replied.

"Look, Rachel, the last thing I want is to be with someone who cheated on me, but if it's my baby, I can't just abandon it. I have to do the right thing here," he said.

"I know, I know…" she sighed heavily, "I just thought that for once in my life, I might've done something right. But now it seems that I haven't. So I'm going to leave you alone before it hurts me anymore."

She walked past him and headed towards her car.

She figured he would have let her be, but no, the boy was damn persistent.

"Rachel, wait, please," he said, chasing her.

"Why should I wait, Finn? I can't be with you. You might have made a mistake and fucked your girlfriend and got her pregnant. I understand that you have a responsibility, but don't bring me into it when you can't be with me. Please. Just leave me alone," she asked.

"God damn it, Rachel!" he said angrily, "Will you just listen to me? Just give me time to think about things. All of the things I'm feeling right now are confusing. I loved Quinn at one point, but I don't anymore, and I really like you, and I want to be with you, I just have to figure things out."

She looked at him, unsure of what to do.

"I can't, Finn, not now," she whispered, opening her car door and starting her ignition.

She left him standing there in the parking lot, lost and confused.

!

**A/N: I know, you can hit me. Or Rachel. Or Finn. Or you can just hit a wall, whichever makes you feel better.**

**I promise, things will get better. Chapter 6 is already written, just waiting to post it. **

**There will be lots of wonderful awesomeness in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Let me know what ya think. Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love reading reviews from my awesome readers.**

**I'm glad I'm not the only one that is appreciating OOC Rachel and Finn. They're much more entertaining this way. Too bad we can't get the real Rachel Berry to say fuck all the time.**

**I thank all of you so much for enjoying, reviewing and reading 3. This chapter turned out to be extremely long, but there's a lot that's covered, and a lot of goodies. Also… smut ;) **

!

Rachel walked into her room and threw her things down, then got on her computer and turned on songs about breaking up.

She knew that she hadn't really broken up with Finn, but it sure felt like it.

She had told him she would be there for him, that she would be there for him through whatever he chose… yet when she had heard that Quinn might be pregnant, she lost it.

Of course he had fucked her. She was his girlfriend. Yet the dumb bitch had cheated on him.

Rachel was furious.

How could she abuse him so much? How could she have done that to him? He hadn't deserved any of it.

_I've been just as much of a bitch to him_.

And she had. She had denied him. He had told her he wanted to be with her, and she had left him standing in the parking lot.

She quickly opened her laptop screen and logged into Facebook, just hoping that he would be on Facebook Chat.

He was.

She messaged him.

**Rachel Berry**

Finn, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I shouldn't have left you standing there in the parking lot.

**Finn Quarterback Hudson**

It's ok, Rach. I can't talk now.

**Rachel Berry**

What's wrong?

**Finn Quarterback Hudson**

I can't talk about it right now. Text me later.

And he had posted his number below.

**Rachel Berry**

Just text me when you're free, okay?

She had replied with her number as well.

**Finn Quarterback Hudson is offline.**

_What the fuck, Hudson?_

_Is he pissed at me?_

_What's going on?_

!

Finn sat in his room, staring at Quinn's facebook.

_Quinn CheerCaptain Fabray is single._

All of the comments below weren't that interesting until he got to the last one.

**Brittany S. Pierce**

_OMG Q. You finally dumped him._

**Santana Lopez**

_Now I can get my hands on him._

**Quinn CheerCaptain Fabray**

_Shut up, San. _

**Santana Lopez**

_Have you told _him_ about the pregnancy yet?_

**Quinn CheerCaptain Fabray**

_Yes, he knows. So does Finn._

So, whoever the other asshole was, he also knew about Quinn's pregnancy. That kind of surprised Finn.

He received a message from Rachel.

_Fuck. I can't talk to her yet._

He told her to text him. It was the right thing to do.

He had to find out who Quinn had been sleeping with.

He logged into her Facebook, remembering her password was something stupid and cheer-related. Easy to remember.

She had an unread message.

**Noah Puckerman**

_Talk to me, Quinn. You know it's not his baby. You hadn't even slept with him in over two months. You know it's mine. And you better not pin this on Finn. You don't even care about him anymore._

_What. The. Fuck?_

_She slept with Puck?_

_Just like every other slut on the cheer squad, Quinn had fallen under his charm. I'm going to beat the shit out of him. _

_He's right though, you haven't slept with Quinn in over two months. If she just found out she's pregnant, no way that it's your baby._

He pulled out his phone and texted Rachel.

!

Rachel's phone vibrated as she was changing into her pajamas.

It was Finn.

_Hey. Sorry about earlier. Was upset. Okay now. Just pissed._

_What happened, Finn?_

_I found out who Quinns been screwing._

_Oh. Well, is it yours?_

There was a pause before the next text came through.

_I don't think so._

She jumped around her room, secretly excited, but she knew that Finn had to be in pain.

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah. Do you mind if I come over? _

Rachel thought about the answer to his question. Her mom wasn't there right now. She'd flown out on a plane back to New York to go audition for a play.

_No, come on over. Mom is gone._

_K. see you soon._

"Oh god," Rachel sighed.

_I just invited Finn over to my house. And I'm wearing these nasty pjs… Time to dig through the door and find that pair of shorts I never wear…_

She quickly began searching through her lingerie drawers and came upon a pair of booty shorts that were hot pink.

She kept digging and found her white tank top that she usually wore to bed and changed outfits.

_Gotta at least look good. I mean, he's just coming over to talk, but you never know._

She paused, then dropped her shorts, digging through her panty drawer.

She decided on a purple lacy thong.

_Okay, get a hold of yourself, Rachel. It's just Finn._

Just as she pulled her shorts back up, the doorbell rang.

_Oh fuck._

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey," she smiled.

Finn was about to say hey back until he saw what she was wearing.

"Rachel, what the fuck are you wearing?" he asked.

"Pajamas…" she said, looking at him like it was obvious.

"Well, do you always sleep in something so… just nevermind," he said, looking her up and down again.

"Come in," she said, holding open the door and walking to the couch.

She could feel Finn's eyes on her ass.

_Oh sweet Jesus, why did I decide to wear this?_

_Because you're feeling very, very naughty…_

She needed to cheer Finn up, he looked very down.

"I'm sorry about Quinn. And I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier… I was just confused. I wasn't listening to reason, but I know that I should have given you a chance. Because, I… I really like you, Hudson," she admitted.

He looked up at her.

"I can't believe she would do this. I should have known why she was distant. She didn't give a flying fuck about me anymore. She just wanted me for status, like you said. Well, now she can have Puck. They can raise their baby and be the new hot couple, because all I want is to break free from any relationships and any drama and any bullshit," he said, getting angrier as he went on.

Rachel looked at him, trying to hide the pain in her eyes as he said he didn't want any relationships.

"So everything you told me was a lie then," she laughed emotionlessly.

He realized what he'd said and then he shook his head.

"Oh, shit. No, Rachel, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that I don't want to be in a relationship where I have to put up with bullshit anymore," he said.

"No, you meant that you don't want to be in a relationship right now," she said, "You meant that everything you told me this afternoon was a lie. You meant that you came over here to tell me that you didn't want to be with me. That I wore this outfit for nothing, that I tried so hard to get past the way I was feeling and how rejected I was feeling earlier, to come back and feel rejected again. So you know what, Finn Hudson, just leave me alone, get out of my house, get out of my life, and just don't talk to me if you're going to lie to me."

She stood up and was walking up the stairs to her room, expecting him to walk out the door.

Instead, he followed her.

"Rachel, stop!" he yelled after her, running up her stairs.

She was about to slam her door in his face, but he pushed past it and shut it behind him.

"Get out of my room," she demanded.

"No," he said, standing at the door, preventing her from opening it or closing it.

"Fuck you," she muttered, sitting on her bed.

"Rachel," he said, "Come here."

She rolled her eyes but she came over to him, her arms crossed.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

He picked her up and put her against the door, setting her back down and putting his arms on each side of her so she couldn't get away.

"I want you to listen to me, Rachel Berry," he began, "I'm afraid. I'm afraid of falling in love again after what Quinn put me through. I'm afraid of caring about you because I'm afraid you'll leave me like she did. I'm afraid to let myself get attached to you because I don't know what I'd do if you left. Even in the past few days that I've known you, the moment I saw you, I knew there was something different about you. I loved Quinn at one point in time, but she never made me feel the way I do when I'm with you. I'm afraid of never feeling that again. I'm afraid that I may already be in love with you, but I'm too stupid to realize it."

Rachel didn't know what to say to that.

She had to admit herself that she cared about Finn more than she had cared about any of her past boyfriends.

He made her smile, made her want to look pretty, made her want to kiss him, and to love him.

_Love._

It was such a difficult word for her.

She didn't know if she'd ever experienced love.

Her mother had never told her that she loved her, except maybe when she was a small child.

She had never loved a guy, even the guys that she had dated and kissed and told them she loved them, she never really had.

Hell, even the guy she had lost her virginity to, she hadn't even loved him.

Did she love Finn?

She looked up the brown eyes staring back at her, and she realized something.

She did love him.

So, she only did what was natural.

She kissed him.

He kissed her back.

Their lips were crashing together, moving and sucking and nipping.

He felt her mouth open wider and he slid his tongue in, moving it against hers.

He pushed her against the door, their bodies moving impossibly closer, until he decided it wasn't close enough.

He grabbed her ass and lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

_Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Her ass, and her boobs are against my chest, and oh god, this isn't going to be good._

She threaded her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her as he continued to kiss her.

He stopped kissing her and moved his lips to her neck, planting a kiss below her ear and nipping and sucking the skin there.

"Fuck, Hudson, do that again," she whispered.

So he did.

She let out a soft groan, pulling his face back to hers as she kissed him again.

"Bed," she murmured against his lips.

So her carried her to the bed, placing her on her back as he hovered over her.

"Clothes, off," she muttered again, pulling at his shirt.

Reality hit him.

"Rachel," he groaned, as she began to take off his pants, "Stop."

"You don't want your pants off?" she huffed, trying to undo the buttons.

"No. Yes. No. We can't… not… now, Oh _fuck_," he groaned as she put her hand in his boxers, grasping his length.

"What was that you said?" she asked, squeezing softly.

"We have to stop, Rach," he groaned again, trying to focus, though that was hard with Rachel's soft hands moving in his pants.

"Rachel, seriously, stop," he finally managed to say.

She pulled her hand out and looked at him confused.

"Doing this with Quinn almost got me in trouble, I don't want it to be that way with us, okay? I want it to be special. I want to love you properly…" he said.

"Oh," she replied, "Damn it!"

"What?" he asked, looking at her confused.

"My emotions… my horniness… Wasn't thinking," she sighed.

"You wanted me that bad?" he laughed.

"No," she replied, blushing slightly.

"Hold still," he said, moving down and sliding her shorts off.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just, hold still," he said, throwing her shorts in the floor, "Damn Rachel, did you wear this for me?"

She looked at the ceiling, avoiding his gaze, before she replied, "Maybe."

He laughed.

"What are you doing anyway, Hudson?" she asked him.

Just about that time, she felt her panties slide to the side and a soft kiss against her warm center.

"Oh god," she sighed.

She looked down at Finn and he was smiling.

_Fuck, she did want me bad._

He moved his tongue along her warm slit, placing his lips around her sensitive nub. She bucked beneath him, soft moans coming from her mouth.

He continued to move his lips and tongue against her until he felt her body trembling. He sucked lightly on her sensitive nub and she fell over the edge, muttering his name as she came.

"Fuck," she sighed.

"Do you say fuck all the time?" he said, smirking.

"Maybe, my mouth is a lot dirtier than it looks," she smirked back.

Rachel sat up and grabbed her panties and shorts, sliding them back on.

Finn stared at her ass as she put them back on.

"Like what you see?" she said, turning around and smirking.

"No," he lied, looking innocent.

"Then why do you have that slight problem poking out of your pants?" she questioned him.

"Because… I was thinking about some hot girl I know," he smiled.

"Mmmm… well, would it do if _this_ hot girl helped you out there?" she asked.

"What? Rach, no. You don't have to do that for me," he said.

"But… I want to," she purred, walking over to him seductively.

She placed her lips against his neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh.

"Lay down," she commanded.

He did.

She hovered over him, unzipping his pants and sliding them off of him. She pulled his boxers down and ran her hand over his member.

_Fuck. She looks hot when she does dirty things to me._

It had been so long since Finn had experienced any kind of female contact down below that he almost didn't know what to do with himself.

She moved her head down and ran her tongue alongside his cock. He jumped slightly, groaning.

"Say fuck, Hudson," she suggested.

"Fuck," he groaned, as she licked him again.

She took him in her mouth, letting the tip hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck, how did you do that?" he asked her.

"No gag reflex," she muttered, moving him in and out of her mouth, sucking and licking as she did so.

He groaned again as she took him full on in her mouth.

"Fuck, Rachel," he said again.

She smiled, licking the tip, and he felt his body building up towards his release.

"Fuck!" he said again as he came inside of her mouth.

She swallowed, licking his tip again to remove any remaining moisture.

"You're going to be the death of me," he sighed.

"At least it will be a happy death," she replied.

_She's right._

"I'm going to brush my teeth, I'll be back," she said, getting off of her bed and heading into the bathroom.

Finn stood up, pulling his pants and boxers up, then he lounged on her bed.

She returned in a few minutes, having changed into pajama pants.

"Why'd you change?" he said, pouting.

She laughed, "Because, I didn't want to distract you when we did this."

She crawled into the bed beside him, snuggling against his side.

"We're cuddling," he said, amused.

"Yes, Hudson, we're fucking cuddling, so shut the hell up," she replied, snuggling deeper against his side.

He smiled.

"I could get used to this," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Me too," she replied sleepily, yawning.

"Get some rest, Rachel. Sleep well," he whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm," she replied.

Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

Finn gently reached over her and turned off the light.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Rachel Berry. I think I love you," he whispered into her ear.

He didn't know it, but Rachel had heard him.

She waited a few minutes before she heard a soft snore next to her.

"I love you too, Finn Hudson," she replied.

!

**A/N: Even though she's got a dirty mouth, she's also got a soft side!**

**This isn't a 100% indication that the baby is not Finn's btw. There's going to be some drama that'll have to occur before we get the final confirmation. Right now though, it just seems VERY likely that it's not Finn's.**

**Leave me love in a review, it makes me smile to know that you're enjoying the story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I, first of all, want to apologize for so long between updating. I've been insanely busy with classes and all, so that's why it's taken me so long to finish chapter 7. I'm probably not going to have a consistent update schedule, but I'll try to keep the story updated as often as possible.

Second, thank all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, story alerted, or author alerted me. I appreciate the support!

On to chapter 7! There's lots of drama and Quinn is a bitch. But remember, everyone is OOC!

!

There was a banging downstairs.

Rachel sat up in her bed quickly, looking at the sleeping Finn next to her.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Finn," she said, nudging him, "Wake up."

He groaned groggily, "Rachel… mmm…"

"Finn! My mom's home," she said, nudging him harder.

He sat up as quickly as she did.

"She'll have seen my car out front, Rachel," he said, unsure of what to do.

"Let me go downstairs and talk to her, okay? You stay here," she commanded.

He watched her close the door, turning back to smile at him.

!

Rachel tiptoed down the stairs, peeking around the corner.

Her mom was going through the drawers in the kitchen.

"Damn it," she heard her mutter.

"Mom?" Rachel asked questioningly.

"Rachel, dear… I'm heading to New York for a couple of months. I just stopped by to leave you some money and things and to grab my bag. Oh, and the neighbors parked in our driveway, I'm going to have to complain about them again," her mother said, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Mom!" Rachel said, standing in front of her.

"Rachel, move, please," she said, rolling her eyes.

She sniffed the air.

"What's that smell? It smells like cologne or something…" her mother said, walking into her bedroom.

_Oh shit, oh fuck. Damn it, damn it, damn it._

Rachel waited for her mother to scream or something, but she walked into her room and Finn wasn't there.

"What the…" Rachel said under her breath.

"What was that, Rachel?" her mother said, turning around and heading towards her own room.

"Nothing, mom…" she replied.

"Okay, well, here," she said, handing Rachel an envelope, "I'd written you a note, but everything you need to know is in there. See you… sometime."

And with that, her mother was gone.

!

She sat on the bed with Finn, staring at the letter and contents of the envelope.

_Rachel,_

_Heading back to New York. Don't know how long I'll be gone. Might have new part on Broadway. Keep up your voice work. Your pitch sounds like a cat in heat. _

_Here's my credit card and the debit card to your checking account. I've got the bills taken care of, just keep yourself clothed and fed and gas in your car. _

_I'll call you sometime when I know more._

_Mom_

Finn looked at Rachel.

"Your mom is leaving you here to fend for yourself," he stated.

"She's done this before, it's not really a big deal," Rachel shrugged, picking up the credit card_, _"And more than likely, she's not even in New York… so whatever."

"What's the limit on her credit card?" he asked.

"I don't even know, but last time she did this I bought a bunch of useless shit and she didn't seem to care, so I guess there isn't a limit. She has impeccable credit supposedly, so…" Rachel trailed off.

"Wow, I just can't believe she would leave you here like this," he stated.

"It's fine, really… She's done it before. I'm just an accessory. She expected me to follow in her footsteps or she wouldn't have even kept me. I kind of wish she hadn't. I would at least have a family and be a part of something if I wasn't her daughter. Maybe I wouldn't doubt myself so much," she said quietly.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, Rachel. You're going to be extraordinary. Someday your name is going to be in lights and you can tell your mom to fuck off. Or hell, I'll do it for you. But please, don't ever doubt yourself. I'm going to make you a part of something, I'm going to make you mine," he said, kissing her softly.

She smiled.

"You always make me feel better, Hudson," she said.

Finn's phone began to ring.

**Quinn**.

"Shit," he groaned.

"Answer it, I can um… leave…" she said, starting to get up.

"No, stay," he said, pressing the answer key.

"Hey," he said.

"We need to talk, _now_." She said.

"I'm kind of busy. What do you want?"

"What are you busy doing? Fucking that new girl?" she scoffed.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," he replied.

"You've already fucked her, haven't you? You're such a piece of shit, Finn," she screamed at him.

"I know the baby's not mine, Quinn. And if you're calling to tell me that it is, then just don't. I'll go hunt down the paternity test results myself. I know you fucked Puckerman, and I know that the baby's not mine. So don't even try to pin this on me when you were the one that cheated on me and got yourself in this fucking mess," he said firmly.

"Well, have fun fucking your new girlfriend," she sneered.

"I will, but you know nothing about her, and nothing about our relationship, so mind your own damn business. Oh, and have fun getting kicked off the cheer squad and being a bitch for the next nine months," he said, hanging up on her.

"That was kind of harsh, Finn," Rachel admitted, though really, she knew Quinn deserved it.

"She was being a bitch. I can be an asshole right back at her," he pointed out.

"She thinks you're having sex with me, doesn't she?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"And you didn't deny it…" Rachel stated.

"Well, she's going to go spread some bullshit rumor now that I dumped her to go have a one night stand with you or something, but words don't bother me, Rachel. After listening to people torment me before I was quarterback, I just learned to not listen to what they said. I'm sorry if this is going to bother you, but… shit. I mean, I should have told her we weren't doing anything," he groaned.

"No, I respect that you stood up for me. Whatever comes our way, we'll deal with it. You can always start the rumor that Quinn is pregnant if she gets too bitchy," Rachel said.

"True, but I don't want to start any shit. I just want to be with you," he admitted.

She smiled.

_Oh Finn. How much I want to rip off your clothes and fuck you senseless right here on my bed, and in the shower, and on the fucking front lawn…._

"And I want to be with you too, but I don't think it's going to happen as easily as we're hoping for," she sighed.

He looked at her, taking her hand in his.

"Whatever it takes, Rachel, we're starting over. Right now, right here, okay?" He said, smiling.

She nodded, "Whatever it takes. Except you know, I'm not putting up with bullshit rumors. I'll kick someone's ass before that happens."

"You won't have to worry about kicking their asses, I'll do it for you," he said, laughing.

"Oh good, we can be a team!" she laughed.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"God, you're so amazing," Finn said, placing his hand on her cheek.

She smiled, placing her hand over his.

"Finn, I lo—" she began, but was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

**Jesse St. James**

"Oh, fuck," Rachel groaned.

"Who is that?" Finn asked her, staring at the name on her screen.

"He's um… my ex-boyfriend," she admitted.

"Oh," Finn said, looking kind of pissed.

"I don't want anything to do with him, we had sex, he broke my heart, and he's a dick who's completely full of himself," she sighed.

"Hand me the phone," Finn said calmly.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked, confused.

He held out his hand and she placed her phone in it.

"Hey, Rachel, baby, let's go…" Rachel heard Jesse say.

"Leave her alone," Finn stated.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jesse asked.

"I'm her _boyfriend_," Finn sneered in reply.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, asshole, I would have known about it," Jesse replied knowingly.

"Well, she does now, and if you call her again, I'll hunt your ass down and kick it all the way to Australia. Leave her alone," Finn screamed into the phone and pressed the end button.

Rachel sat on her bed, crossing her legs and laughing.

"Someone's a bit jealous," she smirked.

"What? No. I'm not jealous," Finn said, "He was an ass!"

"Hmm… okay, Hudson," she laughed.

Finn stood there for a second before he walked towards her and pushed her back on the bed and hovered over her.

"He was your first, wasn't he?" Finn asked.

Rachel sighed, closing her eyes and reopening them.

"Yeah," she said softly, "And you have no idea how much I wish I could take it back after the way he treated me."

Finn didn't say anything, but he moved his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

"Quinn was…" Rachel trailed off.

"Yeah," he said, "And it wasn't bad or anything, Rach, but after everything she's done to me now, I kind of wish that… ah, nevermind."

"Talk to me, Finn, please," Rachel pleaded, placing her hand on his face.

"I wish that I had met you before I met her," he said, smiling.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've never cared about someone so much in such a short period of time, Rachel," he confessed, "You make me feel different. Like you actually believe in me or something."

"I do believe in you, just like you believe in me," she smiled, kissing him softly.

"That's good because I lo—" Finn began, but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Ugh, fuck," Rachel sighed, looking at Finn apologetically.

"Who could that be?" Finn asked, looking confused.

"I have no idea… let me go check," she sighed.

Finn was going to stay behind, but instead he grabbed her hand and followed her down the stairs.

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" Rachel said, annoyed by the person's impatience.

When Rachel got to the door, the last person she'd ever have expected to see at her house was standing in the doorway.

Her eyes moved from Rachel's face to Rachel's hand holding onto Finn's.

"You little slut," Quinn sneered, glaring at Finn.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said, raising her eyebrow, "I'm not the one who treated Finn like complete and utter _shit_ and got myself knocked up by some other fucking guy!"

"How dare you," Quinn fumed, pushing Rachel.

"Well, fuck, Quinn, you think I can't push you back, so you think you have the advantage here right? Well, you better take back every single word you have ever said about my _boyfriend_ being a jackass or I will knock you out so hard that you'll see stars for two weeks and—" Rachel fumed, but was stopped as Finn put his finger on her lips.

She glared at him.

_I was just getting started Hudson…_

"What do you want Quinn? Whatever it is, just tell me so you can leave," Finn said firmly.

She glared at Rachel again, looking as if she was holding back the urge to slap her.

"I came to give you _this_, Finn," she said, shoving a piece of paper at him and grinning smugly, "I'll see you later."

She walked out the door and left.

Finn was staring at the piece of paper with a stupefied expression on his face.

Rachel looked at him, confused.

"What is this?" she asked, taking the piece of paper from him.

She looked at the top.

_Paternity Test_

_ID: 376492_

_Mother: Lucy Quinn Fabray_

_Father: Undetermined_

_Results: Finn Hudson_

Rachel threw the piece of paper onto the ground and ran up to her room, leaving Finn standing in the entryway of her house.

Everything was crumbling, and in her heart, Rachel wanted to believe that this was a lie, a big fat ugly lie, but in her mind, for once in her life, she was absolutely terrified of the truth.

!

**A/N: **I want all of you to remember that this story is about Finn and Rachel. They're endgame, I promise. They just have a long way to get there.

Leave me some love and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi y'all! I have to say that I have the best readers ever. Y'all leave such wonderful reviews and comments and I enjoy reading every one of them. So, thank you so much!**

**I'm sorry this has taken a little while again. And I apologize for this chapter being on the shorter side. But I didn't want you left on a cliffy forever, and it's just some minor things that they have to realize about each other. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I promise.**

**That's about all I have to say for now, so enjoy!**

**!**

"Rach, please open the door," Finn sighed, banging on it slightly.

"No, go away," she said, trying to sniffle quietly and hide the fact that she was crying from him.

"It's gotta be a fake, Rach. I haven't had sex with Quinn in months. She made this up to hurt you—to hurt _us,_" he tried to explain.

"There is no, _us_, Finn," she said, through another sniffle, "We can't be us. Because you'll have to be all fucking heroic and go to her fucking rescue. So just get the fuck out of my house."

He sighed and sat down next to her door, putting his head in his hands.

It was strange how one moment, one person, one piece of paper, could change everything.

"Rachel," he began, "I want you to listen to me."

There was silence on the other side of the door, so he took it as his cue to begin.

"I love you," he stated, "I know that's not enough right now because you're hurting, and it's my fault because I had to go and fuck things up. But I never told Quinn that I loved her and truly meant it. I did it because it was how I was supposed to feel. I might have liked her a lot, and thought that I loved her, but now, after being with you, there's no other person for me. I want to be with you. From now until the ends of time, I'll pursue you, and if you'll have me, I promise that I'll get this shit sorted out and be with you. But god, Rachel, open the fucking door, please."

He had been off on his own tangent and hadn't noticed that the door was indeed open.

"You love me?" she asked, standing above him.

"I think I do," he said, looking at his hands nervously.

"I love you too," she whispered, standing on her tip toes and kissing him.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their lips collided softly at first, but their kiss became more urgent as Rachel dug her feet into his backside and ran her fingers through his hair, he bit her bottom lip, tugging on it slightly and eliciting a soft moan from her, as he backed into her bedroom.

They continued kissing until Finn laid her down on her bed.

He looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what she wanted.

"Hold me," she whispered.

He smiled and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her tiny body and pulling her close against him.

He kissed her forehead and she smiled softly as they both began to drift off into a gentle slumber.

!

Finn awoke to the sound of a cell phone going off.

He was groggy, and wasn't sure if it was his or Rachel's but he groped around on her bedside table and found the vibrating culprit.

It was Rachel's phone.

He felt like he shouldn't be reading her text messages, but he saw it was from that _Jesse_ guy and Finn didn't like that he was texting Rachel, so he opened her phone.

**Jesse St. James**

_How could u do this to us baby? U said you weren't dating anyone right now and then this asshole answers ur phone. What the hell Rach? Was the sex not good enuf for u? _

Finn stopped.

Rachel had been sleeping with Jesse recently? She said that they'd been broken up a while.

Finn was staring at her phone when he felt Rachel stir beside him.

"Hey… you should have woken me up," she yawned.

"Rachel," Finn began, "You had a text."

"Oh, who from?" she asked, taking her phone and blinking at the screen.

"You read this?" she said, staring at him.

"Yeah, I did," he said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home, because apparently you have better things to do," he laughed emotionlessly.

"I'm not fucking him, Finn. I haven't slept with Jesse since before I moved. He's trying to be an ass and… he is. Apparently it's working because now you don't trust me," she said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well, you know, Rachel, you should have told me before now that you fucked him after you broke up!" Finn fumed.

"I didn't," she sighed, "We were on again off again dating till the day I left, and he was being an ass and said he didn't want a long distance relationship so I said fine, fuck you too, and I left. And yesterday was the first time he called me since I'd left, Finn. If I hadn't met you, I don't know what I'd done, but you're… I love you, you know that, and I never want to see Jesse's sorry ass again…"

Finn sighed.

"We're fighting already," he groaned, "We don't trust each other. Hell, Rach, we don't _know_ each other."

She looked at the floor in her room, avoiding his gaze.

_He's right._

"How old were you when you got your first kiss?" she asked.

"What?" he replied, looking confused.

"You said we don't know each other, Finn, so get to know me. And I'll get to know you," she smiled.

"Oh… Oh! I was… 13," he laughed, "And it was awful."

"Hmph, 13," she scoffed.

"What?" he asked.

"I was 16 when I got my first kiss," she smiled.

"Wait, so last year? That was when you… and…" he trailed off.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"But Rachel, you're beautiful. How could not one person pay any attention to you before that son of a bitch?" he said angrily.

She sighed.

"I was the daughter of a Broadway star. I was weird. Nobody gave a shit about me, Finn," she said.

He frowned.

"Favorite color?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Finn wasn't happy about the change of subject, but he answered her anyway.

"Blue," he said.

"Mine is pink," she said, "But no one ever believes that I like pink."

He laughed.

She blushed, and looked at the floor, then back up as he spoke.

"Favorite movie?" he asked.

"Don't laugh… but it's Titanic…" she said very quietly.

"Really, Rach?" he grinned, "You're a hopeless romantic?"

"Well, yeah I mean… I like musicals and everything, but chick flicks are my favorite," she smiled.

Finn began to laugh, clutching his stomach.

"I told you not to laugh," she frowned.

"That's not what I'm laughing at," he managed to choke out.

"Then what is it?" she said, perplexed.

"Titanic is my favorite movie too, but for the special effects," he finally said very seriously.

Then it was Rachel's turn to laugh so hard that tears ran down her face.

"Movie time?" she finally asked him.

"Absolutely," he said, taking her hand as they went downstairs.

!

"_I'll never let go…"_

Rachel sniffled beside him as he cuddled her against his side.

He smiled.

"God damn it," she groaned, wiping at her face, "Every fucking time."

Finn chuckled softly and placed a kiss against her hair.

She glared at him, but sighed happily as Rose was rescued and taken to safety.

They continued watching the movie until the end credits rolled and Celine Dion's voice rang throughout her living room.

Rachel looked at her phone, checking the time.

"It's 9 o'clock, wow. I didn't realize we'd wasted this whole day," she yawned.

"I probably need to go home," Finn sighed, not wanting to move from where he was.

"Oh," Rachel frowned.

"I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" he promised.

She nodded, taking his hand as he helped her off the couch. He held her hand till he got to her front door.

"I love you," he said softly, reaching down and kissing her.

She smiled, blushing slightly.

The words were all so new to her. Jesse had told her that he had loved her, but she had never loved him, so she'd never told him. And everything with Finn was so different. She really did love him. And she knew that she couldn't wait till tomorrow.

"I love you too," she replied finally.

He smiled and let go of her hand, walking to his car. Before he opened the door, he turned back around and looked at her standing in the doorway.

He smiled, knowing that everything was going to be alright as long as he had this moment.

!

**A/N: Absolute truth that they didn't know each other right? **

**And Titanic is my favorite movie, so I thought why not make it theirs too?**

**Leave me some love and let me know what you thought! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys are great :) I love checking my email in the morning and it being full of alerts that I have reviews! I got bored and felt like going ahead and writing this chapter for y'all. There' some resolution with the Quinn situation and some hot stuff between Finn and Rachel. I know I've been holding out on sex, and this story is M, so that's why we get a little peek into Rachel's imagination… hehe. Enjoy!**

**!**

_Rachel groaned, staring at her alarm clock. She shifted slightly and felt a warm arm wrap around her waist._

"_Good morning," he smiled._

"_Hey," she replied, grabbing her phone and getting out of bed._

"_We have to get to school," Finn groaned._

"_Unfucking fortunately," Rachel whined._

_Finn laughed._

"_Do you um… want to take a shower first? Or me?" Rachel asked him._

_Finn raised an eyebrow, looking at her as if this was a stupid question._

"_We could just you know, shower together…" he said seductively._

"_Fuck," she muttered under her breath._

_Why hadn't she thought of that?_

_She grinned at him and dropped her pants and her lacy panties, throwing her shirt at him as she motioned for him to follow her to the bathroom._

_Finn groaned, feeling the bulge in his pants growing as he watched Rachel's naked ass sashaying away from him._

_He stood up and took off his shirt, undoing his belt and letting his pants fall to the floor._

_Rachel was already in the shower under the warm spray, her nipples taut and her back arched as she lathered her body in soap._

"_Rachel, fuck, why do you do this to me?" he groaned, stepping into the shower and pulling her against him, letting her feel his cock against her ass._

"_Fuck, Hudson," she growled, turning around and pulling his face to her, kissing him hard._

_She moved her lips against his, biting on his bottom lip hard as their tongues slid against each other._

"_Fuck me," she growled, bracing herself against the wall and turning around._

_He pulled her closer and slid himself inside her warm, wet center, moving his hand to her breasts and squeezing roughly._

_She moaned loudly as he moved her body onto his cock, thrusting hard into her as he continued squeezing her breasts._

_He pounded into her, as she cried out, groaning as each powerful thrust brought of them closer and closer to the edge._

"_Fuck!" Rachel screamed out as her walls clenched around him and an orgasm shattered through her body. _

_He thrust harder into her, causing her walls to clench again until he felt his own release as his liquid seeped into her body._

_They both were panting heavily as they recovered from their orgasms, and he pulled her into a kiss as the water continued to rush over their bodies..._

Rachel awoke suddenly, moving her hand against the empty bed beside her, and running her hand over her body. She was drenched in sweat.

"Fuck," she groaned, wishing she hadn't been dreaming.

She had seen Finn yesterday and they had made out on her bed, the usual, but neither one of them had gotten frisky enough for Rachel's liking.

She sighed, glancing at her clock. Thirty minutes before she had to go face whatever hell Quinn Fabray was going to put her and Finn through today.

Couldn't she just stay in bed and have wet dreams about her boyfriend?

!

He was outside in the parking lot, waiting on her. Watching for the familiar site of her car and her smiling face.

He didn't know what was waiting for them behind the doors of their school today. He had no idea what conniving thing Quinn would have planned… but they were going to face it together.

She pulled into the parking lot and parked beside his truck, getting out and wrapping her arms around him, pulling his face closer so she could kiss him.

"I missed you," she smiled.

He smiled back and took her hand.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked her, taking a deep breath.

She nodded, squeezing his hand as they walked through the doors.

!

Everything seemed quiet in the hallways… almost too quiet.

Rachel looked around nervously, not noticing any weird stares or people laughing at her and Finn. She squeezed his hand a little harder.

Maybe Quinn wasn't going to do anything… maybe things were going to be okay.

Finn continued walking with her towards her locker. Rachel slowly did the combination, feeling relief wash over her as nothing bad was happening.

She opened her locker, grabbed her books and turned around to the faces of four football players, holding slushies in their hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Finn questioned them angrily.

"You quit fucking Fabray for this slut?" they laughed.

Rachel tried not to let their words bother them.

"And you got her knocked up and dumped her to go fuck a catholic school girl?" they four of them continued to laugh.

Oh, Rachel had it.

"Excuse me, but who the fuck do you think you are? I'm not a fucking catholic school girl, never have been, never will be, and for your information, it's none of your fucking business what the hell I'm doing with Finn. That's between he and I. Also, you should get your facts straight and learn that the baby isn't Finn's. Give me the damn slushie and I'll pour it on myself," she fumed, grabbing the cup and dumping it onto one of the football players as she stormed off, pulling Finn along.

!

"Are you okay?" he asked, stunned.

"I'm fucking peachy, Hudson," she smiled.

"You're… that was…" he couldn't even manage the words.

"Where is she, Finn?" she smiled sweetly.

"Quinn? She's uh… at morning Cheerio practice… why?" he asked.

"I need to have a little talk with her," Rachel continued smiling sweetly, "It might be best if you sit this one out."

"Rach, I don't think that's the best idea…" he said, watching her storm off in the other direction.

Rachel didn't listen to him as she headed toward the gym. He gulped and ran after her, afraid of what she was about to do.

!

She burst into the doors and was eyed quickly by Coach Sylvester and the rest of the Cheerios. Quinn stared at her with a smirk on her face.

"Can I help you?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"I need to make an announcement, it's about _Quinn_," Rachel smiled innocently.

Finn stood in the doorway of the gym, watching what was about to happen.

Coach Sylvester raised an eyebrow but nodded as Rachel stood in the middle of the room, looking at Quinn.

"I know you think your little plan to get Finn to take you back because you told him he's the father of your baby is going to work, but I'm sorry, it's _not_." She began.

"Oh shit," Finn muttered, noting the change in Rachel's tone of voice.

"Oh, that's right, team Cheerios. Your little cheer captain is knocked up! And she's lying to the whole school trying to tell them that it's Finn's baby. But it's not! Because little Miss perfect cheated on him! The real father is Noah Puckerman. But Quinn would never mention that because he wasn't her boyfriend!" Rachel said loudly, the expression on her face still sweet.

"Shut up, Rachel Berry," Quinn said, trying to keep her cool.

"Oh, what was that Quinn? Are you going to tell them how you're trying to convince the whole school that I'm a slut and stole your boyfriend? Well, you know, if you hadn't treated him the way you did, you would still have him. I'm sorry that I'm obviously the better choice for him, but if you would learn to treat people with some decency, then maybe you'd still have him. Oh, and you know what, Quinn? Trying to get football players to dump slushies on me? How immature is that. So you know what, Quinn Fabray? Fuck. You. That's right, I said it. Fuck you and your little rumors, and your life, and everything you're trying to do to destroy mine," Rachel looked at her and smiled the most innocent smile she could possibly muster, and that was it.

"You are a slut, Rachel Berry, and I will get back at you for everything you're ruining in my life," she vowed.

"I'm not scared of you," Rachel scoffed.

"This isn't over," Quinn said.

"Nope, because you have nine months of hell to endure now, so good luck with that," Rachel added, and turned to leave.

"He'll never love you the way he loved me," Quinn said.

"He already does," Rachel replied and took Finn's hand as they walked out the door.

As they were leaving, Rachel heard Coach Sylvester yelling at them all.

"Fabray, my office, NOW." She commanded.

Rachel smiled to herself at the sense of happiness she felt right now.

!

"I can't believe you just did that," Finn said.

"Please, I'm not scared of her anymore. She's playing games trying to get you to come back to her," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"I think… that… your anger and passionate rage has turned me on," he laughed.

"Speaking of that, I have to tell you about my dream later," she laughed.

"Your dream?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You, me, shower. That's all you need to know for now," she smirked, walking down the hallway towards her next class.

"Fuck," he groaned, watching her move her hips purposefully and turning around to give him a wink.

"You're going to kill me," he yelled down the hallway after her.

"That's my intention!" she laughed.

He sighed and shook his head, smiling as he walked into class.

!

**A/N: Ah, I like Rachel's sex dreams. And how she can be a sweet, innocent bitch. There might be some more Quinn drama, but I think Rachel's shut her up for a while, don't you?**

**I put this up a lot earlier than expected because you all are wonderful, so leave me some love and a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been very busy with life and haven't had a chance to. On the bright side of things, I only have two weeks of classes + finals left before I'm free for the summer. That'll hopefully give me some more time to write.**

**This chapter is full of love and smut and wonderfulness, so enjoy!**

!

_Don't look at Rachel's legs or cleavage…_

_Don't look at Rachel's legs or cleavage…_

_Aw, fuck._

She smiled at him sweetly, running her hand across his thigh.

They were in calculus, and Finn knew that Rachel knew what she was doing to him.

He had been contemplating her dream she had yet to share with him all day since he'd left her this morning, and now that they were in their final class, he could tell Rachel was just as turned on as he was.

She shifted in her seat slightly, crossing her legs and causing her skirt to slide up. He saw a hint of pink lace and groaned internally.

She really was trying to kill him.

She coughed slightly and he looked down at the floor, noticing a folded piece of paper.

_Hudson,_

_You, me, my house after school?_

_3, Rach_

He smirked and scribbled a reply.

_Does your bra match your panties?_

She laughed quietly, looking up to make sure their teacher hadn't noticed.

He was busy lecturing away.

_Maybe _

She tossed it back to him.

_Fuck. I need you._

She read the note.

"Fuck," she groaned quietly.

_I need you too, more than you could know. Are we sure this time?_

He read her reply.

_Absolutely._

She smiled and ran her hand up his leg, squeezing his thigh.

!

The whole drive home, Rachel's heart was pounding in her chest.

She was nervous about sleeping with Finn, because she knew it was going to be different than anything she had ever experienced before.

She was afraid that things would go wrong, or that she wouldn't be good enough for him, but she knew that she loved him and felt that he really loved her, so she didn't think she had anything to worry about.

She pulled into her driveway and Finn pulled his truck in behind her car.

"Hey," she smiled, stepping out and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Hi," he replied, taking her hand as they walked into her house.

_Fuck, I've never been this nervous before._

She felt her heart pounding even harder in her chest as Finn led her to the couch and she sat down beside him, moving closer to cuddle against his side.

She grabbed the television remote and flipped on a movie.

!

His heart was pounding in his chest ninety miles a minute. What if he wasn't good enough in bed for her? What if that stupid Jesse St. Jackass had been better?

What if he hurt her?

_Fuck, Hudson, breathe._

Rachel moved her hand and entwined her fingers with his, laying her head on his chest.

"Finn," she whispered, looking up at him, "We… don't have to do this yet."

He gulped.

"I want to, but I'm… I'm nervous," he laughed.

"Me too," she chuckled slightly.

"I mean, I know I love you and that you love me, but this is so different. I don't want to screw this up for us," he said softly.

"You could never screw this up for me, Finn," she replied, sitting up and looking at him.

"Are you sure then?" he asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," she smiled.

He smiled back and stood up, taking her hand as they walked up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving the movie playing in the living room.

!

She laid down on her bed, pulling Finn with her and he hovered over top of her, not putting his weight on her body.

He kissed her softly, running his hand along her side and cupping her breast through her shirt, eliciting a soft moan from her.

He moved his mouth to her neck, placing gentle kisses on each side as he moved his hands to take her shirt off.

He ran his tongue along the top of her shoulder, up to her jawline, causing goosebumps to raise on her skin.

He grabbed the bottom of her shirt, looking at her face for confirmation, she nodded as he slipped it off over her head.

He ran his hands along her sides, causing her to shiver, and had her sit up a little as he unfastened her bra and threw it in the floor.

_Fuck, her boobs are perfect_.

She blushed slightly as he was staring at her, and he leaned up and kissed her, placing a trail down her neck and stopping between her breasts.

He ran his tongue in her cleavage, finally moving to one breast and running his tongue along her nipple.

She squirmed a little and whimpered as he took it in his mouth and sucked.

"Mmmm," she sighed.

He did the same to the other one until he felt Rachel's hands tugging at his shirt.

"Too many clothes," she laughed.

He laughed with her and pulled his shirt off, flinging it off to the side somewhere.

She ran her hands along his chest, feeling his stomach flex as she trailed lightly with her nails.

He gulped now as she lay there expectantly. He wondered if she could hear how fast his heart was beating or tell how nervous he was.

"It's okay," she whispered, leaning up and kissing him.

He took a deep breath and slid her skirt off, revealing lacy pink panties, just as he had imagined.

"Fuck," he groaned.

She giggled, "I wore them for you."

"You're going to kill me, Rachel Berry," he laughed.

"It wouldn't be a terrible way to die," she smiled.

He took another deep breath and moved his hand down to her mound, cupping her against her panties.

"You're so wet," he groaned, feeling his cock throb as he thought of sliding it inside of her.

"You always make me that way," she admitted.

He pushed her panties to the side and ran a finger along her slit, finding her bundle of nerves and rubbing softly.

"Finn," she moaned, her body squirming again, "I need you."

Well, if those words weren't enough to turn anyone on, then they were crazy.

"Are you sure, baby?" he asked her again.

"Yes, I want you," she whispered, her hands moving to his pants and fumbling with his belt.

He moved his hands to help her, sliding his pants off and pulling his boxers off along with them.

When he moved back up towards her, she moved her tiny hands to his cock, rubbing up and down.

"That feels so good, Rach," he groaned.

She stopped and rubbed him against her folds.

"Fuck," she moaned.

"Condom?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm on birth control," she said.

He moved up to kiss her softly, using his hand to slide inside of her.

She cried out a little, not used to the size of him.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked frantically.

"No, no. I'm fine, I promise," she assured him, pulling his face to hers and kissing him again.

He moved slightly and she groaned again, this time not in pain, but in pleasure.

He kissed her again and began thrusting in and out of her.

_Fuck, she feels so good._

The sensations coursing through his body were pleasurable and filled with love. He had never felt this way when he'd had sex with Quinn—ever. She had only been in it to get a fuck, and sometimes she hadn't even finished, telling him to hurry up and get it over with.

But with Rachel, this was beautiful. He could feel all the love he felt towards her and all the love she felt towards him pouring out, molding them together as they made love and became one.

It was a beautiful experience and Finn knew this was how both of their first times should have been.

Rachel's whimpers were getting more frantic and he felt himself building up towards release as he walls were clenching and unclenching around him.

She ran her hands along his back, scratching at it slightly as she began to rock her hips harder against him.

"Finn," she breathed out, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rachel," he replied, kissing her as she cried out again, her body going over the edge as her orgasm overtook her.

He thrust inside of her a few more times until he felt his own release, burying his head against her shoulder as he muffled his moans.

He began to pull out of her, and move off to the side, but she stopped him.

"Just hold me, like this?" she asked.

"Okay," he smiled, repositioning himself so he could spoon against her.

"I wish that had been my first time," she said softly.

"Me too. It can't get any better than that," he replied.

"I felt like I gave myself to you forever, I know that sounds dumb, but…" she trailed off.

"I felt it too, baby," he said.

She turned over and faced him, looking into his eyes.

"You did?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I never felt more complete than I did when I was making love to you," he admitted.

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you," he said, entwining their fingers.

"I love you too, even more now," she replied.

He smiled and pulled the blanket on her bed over their naked bodies, pulling her close to him as they drifted off to sleep.

!

**A/N: 3 I wasn't really sure how to express their emotions there at the end, but hopefully I did it justice.**

**What's going to happen next? Well, you tell me! Lol. I could use some suggestions. I know where I want the story to end, but we have a long way to get there. Give me some ideas of some things you'd like to see.**

**I like to know what you think, so show me some love and leave a review!**

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to get it up sooner than this one was posted. **

**Also, follow me on tumblr! I don't post anything about the fic, but I do post lots of Finchel/Glee related things among other bits of randomness!**

**.com **


End file.
